What is music?
by Kaiina
Summary: Maka apologizes to Soul because she doesn't understand music. Though maybe now Soul can teach her exactly what he thinks music is. SoMa can also be as just partners Written after chapter 74


"I'm sorry I don't understand music." She whispered as he was once again talking about music.

"What are you talking about?" Soul said with a raised eyebrow.

"I once said I hated music, I don't but… I don't understand it at all." Maka said as she stared down at her feet.

"Come with me." Soul said as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her through the halls of Shibusen.

"But Soul we'll miss class!" Maka said as she realized the bell would ring in only a couple of minutes.

"Don't worry. It won't take long. Besides… This school is for learning how to become a strong team. This will make us stronger, I promise."

She could only nod and be dragged to an unknown place in the large school.

"I don't remember ever being in this part of the school." Maka said after a while, long after they saw the last student in one of the vibrant halls.

"And you're supposed to be the smart one." Soul said while chuckling. "But I guess I can't blame you. It was an awful long time ago."

He stopped before a rather large door and opened it. When Maka stepped in she recognized it immediately.

"This is..." Maka began.

" The music room of Shibusen though it's not used often. And also…" He said speaking her thoughts. "The place we first met and decided to become partners."

She stared in awe at the big black piano. The same black piano that he played the first time she saw him. She owed this piano so much.

If it wasn't for the black piano's beautiful sound she would never have come here, to this old abandoned room in the far end of Shibusen. If she hadn't heard Soul playing on it that day, he probably wouldn't have been her partner for all those years. She might even have ever met him.

If it wasn't for this beautiful, black piano, who knows how her life would've turned out.

While Maka was thinking about this Soul had grabbed the piano bench and instead of lining it up parallel with the piano he turned it 90 degrees making it perpendicular.

"Sit down." He said sternly while pointing to the piano bench.

"Soul I don't think this will work I just…"

"Maka! For once in your life be quiet and let me talk!" Soul barked at her as he made her sit on the part of the bench closest to the piano.

"I'll give you a hint to what music is. But we're not leaving here before you truly understand what music is."

He sat behind her, his chest pressing against her back.

"Soul what…?" She started.

"Quiet Maka, take off those damn gloves." She looked at him weirdly but did as he said anyway. When she was finished he softly took her hands and placed them on the keys of the piano, placing his own on top of hers.

"Now stop talking and just listen and feel."

Maka sighed, this was ridiculous.

He took her fingers and in his own, touching the keys with her fingers making a slow piano piece play through the room.

"Now Maka what do you hear?" He said in a quiet voice in her ear.

"Soul, I don't… I just…"

"No, stop thinking. Feel. What is this?" He said a bit sterner.

She closed her eyes and focused on the music and the feeling of her fingertips pressing against the cold pianokeys she started feeling the music inside her but it also made her painfully more aware of Soul squished against her or his warm breath against her neck.

"What do you hear?"

"I hear… Sadness?"

He smiled, she couldn't see it but she could someway feel it.

"Okay what about this one?" The sound changed and this time it was really easy for her to hear what he was trying to point out.

"It's… Misery."

"Good." He said. "This one is a bit harder to recognize."

The music changed again. She let her head rest against Soul's shoulder but he didn't seem to mind as his warm hands guided her fingers over the keys.

"It's… Depres… No… Euhm…" She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut trying to figure out this feeling spreading through the room and filling her entire being.

"Don't try to hard." Soul whispered in her ear. "Just feel."

She relaxed a bit more and leaned a bit more on him. "It's loneliness." She said before opening her eyes.

He released her hands and started playing on his own. "Very well. Now do you know what music is, Maka?"

"I think…" She said while biting her lip. "Music is what feelings sound like."

He smiled. "Very good. Though I guess not everybody would agree with me on this. But at least to me… Music is expressing things which can't be said and which can impossibly be silent. But I don't know. Everybody gives their own meaning to music. So you don't have to remember what I tried to teach you today."

"Soul, if music is what you feel than what you just let me listen too… Is this how you feel?"

He smiled at her sadly while his hands kept playing music a somber music on the piano. "If I could say some things with words I wouldn't bother playing music. But some things can only be told through music. Some things can only be felt through music. Some things can only be wished through music."

She might have imagined it but right before he abruptly stopped playing she thought she had heard a high note after his long dreary play.

"And some things are better left in silence. You don't have to understand music, Maka. I don't care if you can tell me what Beethoven's or Mozart's music is about. As long as you understand mine. As long as you can feel what I play, I'm satisfied."

With this Soul stood up and left the room. Leaving Maka with a lot to think about. Especially that high note, right before he stopped playing.

* * *

I know I haven't uploaded in a long time. I'm sorry. Truth is I have many projects (none of which are finished or good enough to upload -.-) And I had a total Writer's block. ( Though I was in denial)

This is just something that I thought of after reading the newest soul eater chapter. Salvage (part 2) chapter 74 _**Chapter 3: Envy**_

This is only my vision of music. I'm not saying this is what music is. Personally I think that music with only one meaning is music that only one person listened too. So I'm not trying to explain in this bit what music is. Just trying to how I think of music.

Please review and if you have another opinion of the term music please don't hesitate to let me know.


End file.
